


Peachy, Beachy, Beautiful Cove Buoy

by Xanette



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Communication, Explicit Consent, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, mc is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanette/pseuds/Xanette
Summary: After dating for so long, I was finally ready to get Cove into bed with me. I employed the best seduction techniques at my disposal. When that failed, I decided to use my words.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Male Character, Cove Holden/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything like this, so please be kind but constructive criticism is welcome.

After several attempts in trying to goad Cove into taking our relationship to the next step (including my last attempt which consisted of my dressing in provocative clothing and lying in wait on our bed before he got home from work – which unfortunately ended up with me waking up the next morning covered in a blanket and Cove avoiding looking me in the eye), I finally decided to take a more direct approach. Since lingerie was not direct enough – I had to literally take matters into my own hands. Direct approaches always worked better with Cove.

Hearing Cove cooking in the kitchen, I went to investigate. He was in his sleepwear and was wearing the cute apron with dolphins on it that I loved. His tongue stuck out of his mouth like it usually did when he was focusing on something. A bolt went straight to my belly, and I hurriedly tried to dispel the imagery of things that I’d like to see him do with said tongue.

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arm around his waist. I felt his torso stiffen under my arms, but dammit that wasn’t the part I wanted to react that way.

“What are you cooking?” I asked. Probably thinking my intentions were pure, he relaxed a bit.

“Spaghetti. It’s almost done. Set the table?” He turned his head and gave me a smile, lovely as always. I nodded, giving him a small squeeze before going to do so.

We chatted a bit during dinner and I suggested watching a movie afterwards, coming up with schemes to lure him into the blushing state I wanted to see him in, but my hopes were dashed when he shook his head and smiled apologetically. “I’m actually a bit tired so I’m not sure I’d be able to make it through a movie. Raincheck?” He cupped my cheek and then began cleaning up. I got up to help, distracted.

Trying to come up with a seduction alternative, I furiously scrubbed the dishes and cleaned up at record speed. There went ‘feeding each other things and accidentally licking his fingers’ and ‘Netflix and Chill’. He had also removed his cute apron too, so I didn’t even have an excuse to help him undress since he was already in his sleepwear. There went plan A, B,  _ and _ C! I had to come up with something. I huffed angrily and put the dishes away, jolting with a start that almost made me drop a plate when a hand wrapped around my wrist. I turned towards Cove, who looked concerned.

“Hey,” he spoke gently, “is everything alright?”

I suddenly felt ashamed for making him worry, so wrapped up in my own head. Ahh, but wrapping Cove up in rope or something similar sounded so goo –

No NO, focus! You need to reassure your boyfriend!

“You know you can tell me anything. I’ll always be here to help, or to listen if you need to unload.”

With a great deal of self-control (perhaps self-restraint), I ignored the word ‘unload’ and its associations and focused on what Cove was trying to tell me.

‘I’ll always be there to help or to listen’. Maybe I was going about this all wrong? Instead of seducing him maybe I should have just talked to him about it?

I smacked my forehead. Stupid! Of course the literal most direct approach – communicating – would probably reach him better than any seduction tactics. It always worked before.

Encouraged, I grabbed his hands and held them in front of me. “Cove!”

I pushed through my feelings of guilt about the look of concern still on his face and finally told him what was on my mind: “I want to make love!”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _What!_?” he practically yelled, voice several octaves higher than normal.  
  


I smiled brightly at him as he turned his customary tomato red.  
  


“You know, have sex, copulation, intercourse, coitus, fu-“  
  


His hand covered my mouth before I could go any further.  
  


It was almost a bit funny watching his thought process so clearly on his face, even though he was so flustered. After a few deep breaths and serious thinking on his part, he composed himself enough to remove his hand.  
  


“I-is that what this is about?” he asked me directly, although his voice still wavered. “Is that why you were dressed like that, that day-“ his voice hitched again and he looked away.  
  


I nodded enthusiastically. “I was hoping it would, y’know, get the message across and maybe once you saw me, you’d want to try something. Maybe you felt bad because I fell asleep? I’m so sorry! I should have figured you’d be too much of a gentleman to get a good look while I was sleeping dressed like…” I trailed off, because according to Cove’s increasingly reddening face, I was mistaken.  
  


I smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary and inched towards him slowly. His gaze darted left and right, and I could see his Adam’s apple bob as he gulped and backed away from me.  
  


“Cove,” I crooned.  
  


He let out a small squeak as he ran into the wall; with no escape, I ran my hand up his arm.  
  


“Cove,” I murmured, pressing my palms against his chest and leaning close to his ear. “Did you like what you saw?”  
  


I heard him draw in a rushed inhale and hold it. I pulled away slightly, to look at his face. His eyes were clamped shut.  
  


I backtracked. “Cove, we don’t have to…I mean if you-“  
  


“NO!”  
  


“No?”  
  


“No – _yes_ – I mean I do! I do want…” He fidgeted in place.  
  


“Are you sure? We don’t have to rush it; we can take our time and ease into it. It doesn’t even have to be today! We can- mmph!”  
  


His hands came to cradle my face and he dipped down to press his lips against mine. Cove coaxed my lips apart, and I opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue to be where it wanted. I felt his shoulders tremble beneath my arms, which I’d moved around his neck.  
  


Cove kissed me thoroughly, leaving me a breathless mess when he finally pulled away to lean his forehead against mine. Equally as breathless, he licked his lips before saying “I want to.”  
  


A spark of anticipation shot through me, and I couldn’t keep the squeal from leaving my mouth even if I tried. He gave me a wobbly smile, a beautiful flush on his cheeks, and I grinned, taking his hand and tugging him to the bedroom.  
  


His quiet footsteps and heat at my back reassured me. I barely had to pull him along. It made me smile that he was willing to do this, that he wanted to.  
  


Once we got to the bed, I stopped and turned to him seriously. “Cove. We can stop at any time, okay? Tell me if you need me to stop at any point. I won’t be mad. I don’t want to move faster than we need to or make you uncomfortable.”  
  


Cove was quiet for a bit, and I had just started to worry before he swooped down and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me again. I laughed and pulled away, pressing soft pecks against his chest, where I could clearly feel his heart thumping loudly.  
  


“Are you nervous?” I asked.  
  


“Yeah. Are you?”  
  


“Definitely. But I want this. I want to do this with you,” I hugged him tightly. “I love you, Cove.”  
  


I felt something brushing the top of my head and I smiled, looking up at him. He kissed my forehead, then my nose. He had such a soft look on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the low lighting. He was such a crybaby. I loved him so much.  
  


“I love you, too,” he said, and he kissed me again, briefly, before taking off his shirt.  
  


I sighed happily and brushed my hands over his chest. Cove took one of them and pressed a kiss to my wrist. I used my other hand to run my fingers over his nipples as he kissed up my arm and ended up at my neck. I giggled a bit and let out a breathy sigh when his warm palms pressed against my waist and started moving them upwards.  
  


He pulled my shirt off my body and continued his assault on my neck. I kissed his collarbone and moved to press a chaste kiss on his neck as I moved my fingers over to the top of his pants. I could already feel his _interest_ through the cloth as I pressed my palm over the bulge in his pants. He pulled away from me when I did that, panting.  
  


He tentatively reached out and pressed his hand against mine too.  
  


I sucked in a breath as he dipped his fingers down my navel and into my pants to grip me.  
  
“Ah, Cove,” I moaned out, a bit surprised at his initiative and my own voice. Encouraged, he dipped down to kiss my cheek and slowly got to his knees.   
  


I snorted when he was level with my chest after doing so. “Here, we might as well do this where my height impediment isn’t an issue,” I said, sitting on the bed, and patting it next to me. He sat, skin still perfectly flushed, and I pushed him down.

  
I pressed my lips against his skin, mapping him thoroughly, employing the various scenarios I had gone over and over in my head. Licking and sucking his nipples, admiring the thick muscles of his calves, straddling him and watching him squirm beneath me as I rubbed my arousal against his.

  
Cove squirmed beneath me, hips jerking reflexively as I rubbed him through his pants, but gaze riveted to my face, equally as intense as I am.  
  


I pulled back a bit. “Can I take these off?”  
  
He nodded and I pulled down his pants. He helpfully lifted his hips off the bed so I could pull them off. I leaned in and pulled his leg towards me, pressing a kiss on his inner thigh. “These too?” I murmured into his skin. A breathy sigh and a soft “yes” was all I needed before removing the last article of clothing Cove had.  
  


I had seen his cute butt before, once, by accident but I had never seen this part of Cove before. The flush of his arousal entranced me. I couldn’t take my eyes off it, and couldn’t wait to get my hands on him.  
  


I looked up at Cove, who had propped himself up on his elbows. His gaze was shy but eager. I smiled at him and pressed my palms against the jut of his hip and the tufts of green hair on his navel. I pressed a kiss against the ridges on his stomach, up his chest, until I reached his face.  
  


“Cove,” I whispered in his ear, running my tongue over the shell of it. He let out an inquisitive sound but seemed to have lost the ability to speak.  
  


“Can I touch you?” I ran my hands down his stomach. He trembled under my hands and nodded fervently. I smiled, kissed his cheek and made my way down again.  
  


I felt desire surge in my pants as I inhaled his musk and pressed my lips against the base of his cock, which was already standing at attention. It twitched under my ministrations. I gripped him in my hand, stroking him and searching for the reactions I wanted.  
  


Cove was covering his mouth stifling moans, face so red I could see it clearly in the dim light.  
  


I leaned down and eased him into my mouth, one bit at a time, until his length pressed against the back of my throat. He thrusted upwards, but I held him down and swallowed him whole, breathing through my nose. I used one of my hands to stroke what I couldn’t fit in my mouth, and Cove let out breathy moans that eventually turned ragged.  
  


He tried to wave me off. “I- I’m going to-!”  
  


His hips lifted off the bed and I reached around to stroke my finger along his taint.  
  


That sent Cove over the edge and he exploded in my mouth. I drank every single drop, then climbed up back up to him, my hands framing his face: flushed and sweaty with an after-sex glow.  
  


I rubbed the back of my palm on his cheek. “Did you like that, Cove?”  
  


He didn’t answer for a moment, taking his time to catch his breath. “We-we didn’t do anything for you!” he whined, which made me laugh.  
  


“That’s alright. You don’t think we’re done yet, do you?” I teased, which made him groan, in mortification or exasperation, I wasn’t sure.  
  


“Now, Cove. For this next part, I need you to answer another question,” I said idly, running my hands up and down his thighs, his cock perking with interest once more.  
  


“Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to fuck me?”  
  


Cove let out an embarrassed mewl.  
  


I waited for his answer, kneeling between his legs and enjoying his leg muscles rippling beneath my hands as I ran my palms over them.  
  


When the silence stretched out for too long, I worried a bit. “Did you want to stop?”  
  


“No!”  
  


I nodded and continued rubbing down his thighs.  
  


He sat up on the bed. “I…I want to try – I mean – I want to be the one to-“ he took several deep breaths, trying to gather the courage to continue. I took his hand and pressed a kiss on his palm.   
  


“We can, if you want to,” I reassured him. He exhaled in a rush and nodded excitedly. I smiled and kissed him on the nose. ”Let me get the lube,” I crawled towards the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle and turning towards Cove, who already had his hand out for it. I smiled broadly at it and handed it over.  
  


“You still have your pants on,” he said, disapproval lacing his voice.  
  


“Yup!” I agreed.  
  


He sighed and rubbed his hand up one of my legs. “Can I-“  
  


“Yes.”  
  


He gave me a wobbly grin and started tugging my pants off. . He sucked in a breath when he noticed I wasn’t wearing anything underneath. I left out a huff of amusement and waggled my eyebrows at him. “Well?” I asked. “You _have_ to tell me you like what you see _this time_!”  
  


“I-“ he exhaled through his mouth. His eyes were wide as he took me in. “I do.”  
  


“Good, then please touch me.”  
  


He carefully took my erect cock into his hand and I laid back against the headboard, allowing him to touch me freely.  
  


He stroked me a little but eventually nudged me to turn around. I obliged. I heard the squelch of the lube being emptied from the bottle, then I felt one of Cove’s hands spreading my cheeks open.  
  


“Tell me if I’m…being too rough or it hurts or if you-“ he audibly swallowed.  
  


“I will Cove. I trust you, though.”  
  


His finger pressed into my hole, slick with lube. I exhaled lightly, enjoying the warm stretch of the tip of his finger inside me. He inched it in, little by little, until his whole finger was inside.  
  


“Alright?” Cove asked. I nodded and pressed my face against the pillow.  
  


Moving in incredibly gentle circles with his finger, he eventually added another one. The same slow, teasing process as the first.  
  


Warmth surged through me, arousal sparking. “So good, Cove,” I mumbled.  
  


Cove attempted to insert a third finger but I wasn’t stretched enough and he clumsily retracted.  
  


“Sorry.”  
  


“It’s okay. Just go in circles until it gets easier. Maybe add more lube?”  
  


He pulled his fingers out gently, and inserted them back into me with a vengeance, slick once more with lube. He pressed more firmly inside of me.  
  


“Haah, Cove…”  
  


He inserted a third finger with no issues after that.  
  


Once he had me hot and bothered (not like I already wasn’t, after seeing his face after the blow job I gave him) he retracted his fingers again and shuffled around behind me.  
  


“Cove?”  
  


He fluttered his hands in front of him indecisively.  
  


“Cove? What is it?”  
  


“I-I don’t know which position- I mean how to-“ He stammered dejectedly, looking frustrated with himself.  
  


“If you don’t feel comfortable, want me to be on top?” Cove perked up at that.  
  


“Can you?”  
  


“We can try, yeah. I think we just need to be careful.”  
  


Cove nodded and laid down and I straddled him. “Uhh-there’s some condoms in the nightstand too. Hand me one?”  
  


Cove rummaged around in the nightstand drawer and smiled in achievement when he pulled out a roll. I snorted.  
  


“Just one, Cove. We can try using the rest later,” I teased.  
  


He rolled his eyes and tore the little package open, tongue out. I leaned forward to give his tongue a small suck and Cove squeaked beneath me before pushing me off lightheartedly.  
  


“You’re going to make me tear it!”  
  


“It’s okay, we have more,” I grinned. Cove scoffed, but he hurried and took the condom out of its wrapper.  
  


He pinched the tip and rolled the condom down his dick.  
  


“Ready?”  
  


Cove nodded, and I slowly lined him up with my hole and lowered myself down. I felt the head of his cock inside me and lowered myself some more. When I couldn’t anymore, I pulled out and asked for more lube. Cove rubbed it over the condom.  
  


I tried again, and this time it was easier. Once I got him halfway inside me, I lowered myself all the way, slowly, and he slid right in.  
  


I sat there for a moment, enjoying the warm stretch of him inside me, and then Cove thrusted upwards.  
  


“Oh,” I said.  
  


“Oh?” Cove asks.  
  


“Do that again.”  
  


Cove thrusted again, but my body weight was keeping him from hitting the right spot, so I asked him to let me try instead, and then-  
  


“Ohh,” I moaned, riding him. He hit that spot inside me just right, and I never wanted it to stop.  
  


Just when I felt it couldn’t get any better, Cove reached down and gripped me.  
  


“ _Fuck!”_ I exclaimed, wind knocked out of me, thighs aching, Cove a mess beneath me, and cock ready to burst.  
  


“Cove, I’m gunna-“ I groaned, rolling my hips in just the right angle to hit that spot inside. “I’m gunna-!”  
  


“Cum for me,” Cove said, sheathing himself to the hilt and pulsating inside me.  
  


I did. Hard.  
  


I came so hard my vision went white and then I went completely limp and fell forward. Cove caught me, clutching me and holding me through my aftershocks from one of the most intense orgasms in my life.  
  


I could barely hear anything over the loud thumping of my heart, in sync with Cove’s, and the ringing in my ears. I tried saying ‘oh my God’, but I could barely get the words out over my frantic panting.  
  


“A-are you alright? You kind of died there,” he commented, a sly tone in his voice.  
  


It took me a minute or two to come down.  
  


“You’re just that good, Cove,” I retorted. I heard him snort, then felt him rubbing his face against mine, looking for my lips.  
  


I kissed him. “Are you?”  
  


Cove nodded, hair sticking to his face from sweat. I finally sat up, pulling him slowly out of me, and getting rid of the condom.  
  


Cove reached out to me with an arm, a clear invitation, which I accepted by plopping into his side. He let out a small ‘ _oof_ ’ but settled his arms around me once he got comfortable.  
  


“I love you,” I said.  
  


“I love you too.”


End file.
